Ship of Dreams
Ship of Dreams 'is a world in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2. It is set on the famous cruise ship, the Titanic, surrounded by fog. '''NOTE: Although this page was created by IMCR8Z, the world itself was created by Discord user The Golden Station, who asked IMCR8Z to create this page. Unlock Screen Description "It's time to go back to 1912 and set sail on the Titanic! Don't get lost in the fog before you get sea sick!" Mechanic: Fog A thick fog has swarmed in, making the different parts of the board opaque. Plants won't be able to detect zombies while they're submerged in the fog. However, electric and fire plants can light up a small area. Plants Plantern Lights up a 4x5 area, clearing it of fog. Cost: 25 Sun Recharge: Mediocre Almanac Entry: Plantern really is as bright as he looks. He spends all night studying geology, finding the square root of pi, and catching up on Shakespeare's latest novel. The best part is he never has to worry about the lights going out. Lemon Aid Can attack zombies in a 5x3 area, but only when they're attacking him or another plant. Cost: 150 Sun Recharge: Fast Almanac Entry: It's not just important to never eat plants in front of lemon aid. But it's even more important to not eat his lunch! Otherwise it will be your last! Buddha's Hand Grabs and holds zombies in place until they're killed, but it is vulnerable while grabbing. Cost: '''75 Sun '''Recharge: Slow Almanac Entry: Buddha's Hand hopes that someday he'll grow a full body like a starfish. It's his dream to impress passion fruits on the beach by lifting weights. But for now, he'll be known as the one armed plant. Cocoa Bean (PREMIUM) Cocoa Bean lobs shots at zombies and blows up when eaten. Grows more power and splash over time. Cost: 175 Sun Recharge: fast Almanac Entry: Cocoa Bean gets along very well with sugar cane, as they believe it's the perfect recipe for sweet success. Great Caper Bush Steals cones, buckets, and other headwear from the first zombie that touches it, and then disappears. Cost: 50 Sun Recharge: Mediocre Almanac Entry: "You know." says Great Caper Bush, "Couldn't we use all these helmets as armor for plants?" It's just a thought." "Not to mention, I think the cops are getting onto my black market." Wheat Field Spawns turrets around itself that shoot light damaging pellets and disappears after some time. Cost: 125 Sun Recharge: Mediocre Almanac Entry: Wheat Field only recently mastered the ability to create short lived defenses. He got his degree from the cereal plant school of defensive arts. Try saying that five times fast. Doom-Shroom (PREMIUM) Doom-Shroom explodes in a 5x7 area, leaving a crater behind. The explosion does less damage the further away zombies are. Cost: 125 Sun Recharge: Very Slow Almanac Entry: When Doom-Shroom isn't blowing zombies up, he enjoys playing sci-fi horror FPS in his spare time. Zombies First Class Zombie Just your average zombie living luxuriously. Toughness: '''Average '''Speed: '''Basic '''Almanac Entry: First Class Zombie was actually supposed to board a train, but got his tickets mixed up and ended up boarding the Titanic. He didn't think it would be much of a problem until he realized he was prone to getting sea sick. First Class Conehead His travel sticker covered cone doubles the toughness of a normal zombie. Toughness: '''Protected '''Speed: '''Basic '''Almanac Entry: First Class Conehead hasn't actually visited any of the places corresponding to the stickers on his cone. He just really likes collecting travel stickers. First Class Buckethead Magma molded, steel bolted, power welded buckets provide just as much protection as ordinary buckets. Almanac Entry Only the best engineers wear buckets to represent their role. Bottlehead Zombie A zombie wearing a pirate ship in a bottle on his head. Toughness: '''Machined '''Speed: '''Basic '''Almanac Entry Bottlehead Zombie just wanted a closer look at the pirate ship inside his bottle. And well, let's just say he can always get a good look at it now. First Class Flag Zombie Marks the arrival of a huge wave of unwanted guests. Toughness: '''Average '''Speed: '''Basic '''Almanac Entry: '''First Class Flag Zombie found his flag on the back of a ferry. "It looked cool." He said. "So I just picked it up." Tourist Imp Launched pass most of your defenses, then continues on. '''Toughness: '''Average '''Speed: '''Hungry '''Almanac Entry: '''While sitting in your home with your little plants protecting you, Tourist Imp had already traveled 60% of the world. That was until he realized he got lost at sea. Maintenance Gargantuar Humongous zombie who rocks the boat with every step. '''Damage: '''Crushes plants with stove pipe. '''Almanac Entry: Maintenance Gargantuar always like to hang out on the poop deck on days off. Execpt for the fact that the Imp on his back laughs so much every time he saids it. It's a wonder how he doesn't throw him overboard. Waiter Zombie Carries free samples that attracts zombies from adjacent lanes. Toughness: '''Protected '''Speed: '''Hungry '''Almanac Entry: No wonder everyone's gathering around Waiter Zombie! He's carrying chocolate coated brains! Damsel Zombie Damsel Zombie will get lifted up by overlapping zombies that will carry her forward. While being carried, she can't be damaged by forward projectiles. Toughness: '''Average '''Speed: '''Creeper '''Almanac Entry: Oh sure, every zombie admires Damsel Zombie's gorgeous looks and polite attitude. But if only they knew that her real name was a plant. They wouldn't land a finger on her, much less carry her to victory. Violin Zombie Plays soothing music that stuns plants in a 3x3 area around him. Does not effect ground plants and Phat Beets. Toughness: '''Average '''Speed: '''Basic '''Almanac Entry: Violin Zombie doesn't "fiddle" around. He's never non-cello-tly about his job. And he's reached a "bass" line that he should probably get a job that doesn't have so many orchestra puns. Cargo Zombie Pushes a cargo box that spawns a random zombie when destroyed. Toughness: '''Dense (Zombie), Hardenend (Box) '''Speed: '''Basic '''Almanac Entry: Cargo Zombie doesn't always push boxes. But when does, he prefers to wear cargo pants. Lookout Zombie Can randomly change the amount fog on the board when halting the ship. Toughness: '''Average '''Speed: '''Basic '''Almanac Entry: Lookout Zombie considers himself a hero. And that his times of saving the Titanic will go down in history. Well, let's just say SOMETHING went down in history. Zombot Freezifying Titan-ic The giant mechanicalized iceberg of ship sinking terror. Damage: '''Crushes plants with ice chunks. '''Special: '''Creates icy fog. '''Almanac Entry: No one would've guessed that the sinking of the ship of dreams was caused by Dr. Zomboss himself. But the burning mystery is... Why? Easy, he hates romance. Everything about it. And he built an iceberg just to show how cold he is about it. Collectibles #'Party Invitation:' Given on level 15 before Gargantuar level. #'Message in a Bottle:' Unlocks the Endless Zone: Charybdis Strikes. #'Ship of Dreams Trophy:' "You have defeated Zomboss' creation, the Zombot Freezifying Titan-ic. Category:Areas Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Areas Category:Worlds in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Worlds